Origin Thunder
Origin Thunder is a Poketronic in FNaPMD:Origins. Origin Thunder is the first model of Thunder and was one of the first Poketronics that the player would see. His appearence is the same as his future counterpart except he is wearing a light grey shirt with a white tie and has a tophat on his head. He was one of the most mysterious Poketronics not a lot of people know what his purpose is yet and he was also found in random locations in the studio after each day. He is also known for entering the office when a guard is there and he would snap his head and look down on the guard for about 6 seconds then O. Thunder would leave. Origin Thunder appears on Night 1 and the player won't have to watch him a lot as when he goes to the office he will walk up to him/her and snap his head and look down on him/her if he is doing this, The Player must not touch any devices or Origin Thunder will see them as an intruder and kill him/her. If the player doesn't touch anything, O. Thunder will see him/her as someone working after dark then leave. If the player however make noise like turning on the fan or shutting a door, O. Thunder will be suspicious and will immediately go to the office and check on the player and do the same as before except he might think you are an intruder as you are the only one in the room. The Player could write a note which could say "He went to (Room name)" and O. Thunder will go to that room looking for the intruder even though there is no one there. If he is done looking he will go back to the office and write a note that says "There is no one there. How can i believe that it is not you!?" Then the player could respond by writing either "He probably left." or "If i say it is me or something, Will you hurt me?" If the player writes the second quote O. Thunder would write "Yes. I am supposed to dispose of anyone who tries to destroy the equipment here. Are you saying you are responsible for trying to ruin things here?" Then the player can write "Yes it was me." then O. Thunder would jumpscare him/her the second they show the paper. Or they can write "No i would never vandalize this place." then O. Thunder would put his hand out as if he is about to garb the player by the neck and would write "Are you being honest!?" If the player writes "No" they would die but to write 'Yes" they would first have to spam space to calm down and write "Yes" if the player completes this then O. Thunder will write "Okay you look like someone i can trust...For now." then after this O. Thunder will leave and won't enter the office for the entire night. Then the option at the top of the screen would say "Wait until 6 am." after clicking a notice would appear saying "Are you sure you want to wait? You could die to someone else if you wait. It is recommended that you know of someone else coming before waiting." then the player can choose "Wait" or "Stay on watch" clicking wait will skip the night but on future nights there is a high chance that the player can die if they wait. If they choose the other option it will disappear and you will continue the night. Fact:Origin Thunder can't fully trust anyone at night even if they are workers because he is afraid that they might damage equipment or devices even though they are not trying to.